


Pour Some On Me (Sugar)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey and Max bake bread, but the oven isn't the only thing turned on.**Explicit**
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Pour Some On Me (Sugar)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Def Leppard.
> 
> I have no idea why this popped into my head. It's explicit sexy times. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> I own nothing.

“Remember what she said. We knead it and then let it rise.”

Zoey stood at the counter in her kitchen, mixing the ingredients together for bread. For some reason, Max thought it was a good idea to take a baking class the previous day, and they were trying to put their new skills to work.

Except that Zoey was very distracted. By her boyfriend. And his stupid hands, specifically the long fingers that were currently kneading the dough in strong, methodical movements. His biceps were quivering as he pushed down into the countertop, stretching and manipulating the dough into a ball. He covered it, and put it in the oven on proof setting. Then, the music began.

_Hey, hey, hey  
Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

He began to shake his hips, gyrating as he sang. 

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  
Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) loosen up_

Max moved over to Zoey, grinding into her and dancing with a smoldering gaze. He grabbed her by the waist and reached around to her ass, holding her as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved her over to the counter, placing her gently onto it and caressing her breasts. He began to unhook her bra when Zoey slapped her hand over his mouth.

“What?” He looked confused as to why she was on the counter, straddling him.

“You’re singing to me and dancing sexily and trying to take my bra off and I thought you might want to know so you can enjoy it more.

Max nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I definitely want to enjoy it.” He leaned closer, whispering in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. “What was I singing?”

She shivered. “Pour Some Sugar on Me. And it was ridiculously hot.”

Max smirked as he backed away from her. Zoey hopped off the counter, about to drag him over to the couch when he started singing again.

_You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little please a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon and fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

He started to lift his shirt over his head, grinning at her as his toned chest came into view. Max stopped singing, confusion written on his face as he stood there bare-chested, Zoey practically drooling. 

“How long does it need to rise?”

“Excuse me?”

“The dough.”

“Until it’s double in size, so a few hours.”

Zoey approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked in his eyes as she slinked her hand down his waistband, undoing the button and zipper. Her hand reached into his boxers, gently stroking him. She felt him get harder as she whispered “that’s not the only thing about to double in size” into his ear. 

Max moaned as Zoey led him over to the couch, pushing him down and dropping to her knees. She removed his pants and boxers in one move, watching as his breath hitched. Ever so gently, she started teasing him, kissing his inner thighs. She licked her way up to his shaft, looking him directly in the eye as her mouth sunk down on him. He groaned as she started sucking, swirling her tongue around on the head. Zoey looked up, seeing his pupils blown open as he watched her. Max ran his fingers into her hair, gently pulling it as he got closer. Zoey released him with a wet popping sound, looking at his bewildered face and smirking.

“Had enough?”

“God no. Please keep going.”

“Mmmmm...I like it when you beg.”

“Please, Zoey.”

She decided to stop teasing him and resumed, increasing speed as she felt him close to climaxing. 

He moaned her name loudly as he came; she tasted him in her mouth as she finished licking every last drop from him. 

Max resumed normal breathing, staring at her with lustful eyes.

“Come here.”

Zoey complied. Max pulled her up, sitting her on his lap as he peppered her with kisses. He gently sucked on her neck, right at the spot where her shoulder blade met the nape. Slowly and every so teasingly, he undid the button to her pants, reaching down and moving her underwear to the side, deft fingers entering her and stroking gently. Zoey felt hot all over.

“Take my clothes off. It’s way too hot in here.” 

Max grinned at her. “Probably because the oven is on. It’s something that never happens in this apartment.”

“Oh my god Max shut up and take my pants off or I will do it for you.”

Max started to remove her pants and underwear, never breaking his gaze. Her shirt and bra followed.

Unfortunately for Zoey, Max was insistent on finishing his song.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet  
From my head, (my head) to my feet  
Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

He started kissing her stomach, moving down to her thighs. She began to quiver as he blew on them, cool air tickling her skin. His fingers moved down to her clit, gently teasing her with tiny circles. He started back up her body, mouth hovering over her breast, when he decided to finish singing. 

Motherfucker. Why is his timing so bad? Zoey sighed as she watched him. He apparently moved to the interpretive dance portion of the evening, making hand gestures for each line.

_Take a bottle (take a bottle)  
Shake it up (shake it up)  
Break the bubble (break it up)  
Break it up (break it up)  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, oh  
Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me_

By this point, he was dancing fully naked in front of her, and Zoey sat up frustrated. She reached over and again slapped a hand over his mouth. Again, he was caught by surprise.

“Less singing, more putting your mouth to work in other places.” She raised an eyebrow. “Now, where were we?”

Max knew exactly where they left off as he pushed her back down onto the couch, spreading her thighs apart, tongue teasing her. He began to lick and suck, teasing two fingers into her and tickling her g-spot. Zoey felt her hips buck as she lifted her legs, resting them on Max’s shoulders and back. That movement egged him on even more, and he sped up his ministrations, taking Zoey to the edge. Right as she was about to climax, he backed off, teasing her and licking his way up to her breasts, one hand caressing her nipple as his mouth engulfed the other, nibbling and sucking. She moaned. He released her and smiled. Without a word, he licked his way back down her body, nestling again between her legs and working her into a tailspin with his fingers. She felt herself begin to shake as her climax washed over her, long and strong, Max’s fingers continuing their magic as she came again. His tongue continued to move, gently lapping up her wetness. He removed his fingers and looked at her, sweaty and mouth glistening.

He licked his fingers and made a loud smacking sound. “You taste amazing.”

Zoey whimpered. He laid next to her on the couch, sated and sweaty. 

“Who knew baking bread could be so sexy?” 

“Speaking of bread, do you think it rose?”

“Probably not yet. It’s only been an hour. But,” he said with a smirk. “If you give me a few minutes, I’m sure...something else...could rise again.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
